


GA/AT

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captchalogue Prompt: GA/AT<br/>Bonus points if at some point in the conversation/scene/whatever, Tavros slips up and accidentally calls her "<a href="http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wendy_Darling">Wendy</a>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	GA/AT

**\-- adiosToreador [AT] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] --**

AT: hEY!  
AT: aRE YOU THERE?  
GA: I Am Here.  
GA: What Do You Need, Tavros?  
AT: oH i DON'T NEED ANYTHING.  
AT: i UHHH... i JUST WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU.  
AT: fOR THE COSTUME.  
GA: It Was My Pleasure.  
GA: So I Assume You Received It Well?  
AT: uMMM... iF YOU MEAN i GOT IT,  
AT: yEAH IT JUST CAME IN THE MAIL TODAY.  
AT: jUST IN TIME. : )  
GA: Have You Tried It On Yet?  
AT: yEAH IT IS PRETTY MUCH PERFECT.  
GA: I Wish I Could See.  
AT: i LOOK JUST LIKE pUPA pAN.  
AT: iT'S LIKE A DREAM COME TRUE.  
AT: i THINK gAMZEE WOULD SAY:  
AT: uMMM... It'S LiKe A miRiCLe.  
AT: oR SOMETHING LIKE THAT.  
GA: Ha Ha Ha.  
AT: bUT YEAH, THE COSTUME LOOKS GREAT.  
AT: i FEEL LIKE i COULD REALLY FLY.  
GA: Maybe Someday You Will.  
AT: dO YOU REALLY THINK SO?  
GA: It's Possible.  
GA: I've Seen Things In My Visions.  
GA: It Is Very Likely Your Dream Will Come True.  
AT: wOW!  
AT: rEALLY?  
GA: Yes.  
GA: But You Will Have To Face Some Difficulties First.  
AT: wELL, i THINK i CAN HANDLE IT.  
AT: i THINK i COULD GET THROUGH ANYTHING WITH A SMILE,  
AT: kNOWING THAT i COULD FLY SOMEDAY.  
GA: I'm Very Happy To Hear That.  
GA: Because I Would Hate To See You Upset.  
AT: wELL... uHHH... iN THAT CASE,  
AT: i WILL NEVER STOP SMILING IF IT MAKES YOU HAPPY.  
GA: I Think That Would Make Me Very Happy.  
AT: sOMEDAY WHEN i CAN FLY  
AT: i WOULD LIKE TO COME VISIT YOU.  
AT: mAYBE WE COULD FLY AWAY TOGETHER.  
AT: uMM, i MEAN, iF THAT'S OKAY WITH YOU.  
GA: That Is Okay With Me. : )  
GA: But Wear Your Costume, So That I Can See How It Turned Out.  
AT: i WILL! :D  
AT: aND LIKE i SAID BEFORE, IT LOOKS PERFECT.  
GA: Well I Am Glad That You Like It.  
GA: I'm Always Happy To Help.  
AT: yEAH, THAT'S WHY i LIKE YOU, kANAYA.  
GA: I Like You Too, Tavros.  
GA: You Are One Of Few Who Really Appreciates My Work.  
GA: But Perhaps Sometime You Will Let Me Create A Real Outfit For You.  
GA: Not Just A Costume.  
AT: yEAH i GUESS YOU COULD DO THAT.  
AT: uMMM... iF YOU WANTED TO, i MEAN.  
GA: Would You Really Wear It?  
AT: i'D WEAR ANYTHING IF YOU MADE IT, wENDY.  
GA: What?  
AT: kANAYA.  
AT: i MEANT kANAYA.  
GA: :?  
AT: i HAVE TO GO.  
AT: vRISKA REALLY WANTS TO START THIS GAME.  
AT: i WILL TALK TO YOU LATER!  
GA: Be Careful, Tavros!  
AT: oKAY! tHANKS!

 **\-- adiosToreador [AT] ceased pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA]**

GA: : (


End file.
